


Things and Details

by ConstantConfuse



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantConfuse/pseuds/ConstantConfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief visit to Leonardo's workshop in Venezia leads to interesting knowledge for the assassin...</p>
<p>Another oldie from 2010!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things and Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my old fics... that I can find anyway. There's a little bit of Italian in this one, but it's pretty self-explanatory. This one was also based off of a picture by saynomore/doubleleaf. Enjoy. <3

A fist pounded on Leonardo’s workshop door.

“Just a moment!”

The footsteps didn’t even make a sound as their owner crossed the threshold.

“Are you still working on that thing?”

Leonardo started at the playfully mocking voice coming from behind him.

“Ezio! When did you get back? It’s good to see you, amico mio!”

Leonardo placed his paints down to give the assassino an exuberant hug, which the taller male returned with a chuckle.

“I’ve only been in Venezia for a day. And you didn’t answer me.”

Leonardo looked sheepish, “Ah yes, it’s still not done…” He looked over his shoulder at the painting he had started for a client. In all honesty, the deadline had been over a week ago. Thankfully, the patron was very patient so far, “I’ve been, uh… very distracted. Bah, you know how these things go.” He waved as hand in the air, turning his back to Ezio.

The assassin pushed back his hood as he followed Leonardo further inside, “Distracted, you say?” he slid his hands around his waist, smirking slightly as the artisan jerked, then settled back into his arms, “Why, whatever could have your great mind distracted in such a way, caro mio?”

Leonardo merely chuckled, “You know, things…”

“No, I don’t know,” he nosed his way past Leonardo’s hair, moving his collar out of his path as he brushed his lips along the older man’s neck, “Why don’t you enlighten me, hmm?” His voice still held a mirthful tone.

“Ah, Ezio, I cannot,” he said softly, swatting his hands away, “I truly must get this done. Mi dispiace—“ he was cut off by Ezio pulling him around and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. He sighed; he just couldn’t win when the younger assassin was like this. Truthfully, he didn’t want to be the victor this time either.

The kiss left Leonardo slightly breathless, and he released a small gasp this time when Ezio went back to kissing his neck, “Now will you enlighten me?” he purred into his lover’s neck.

The artist’s smile was truly the only answer Ezio needed, “Another distraction can’t possibly hurt…”

They retreated to his private room, closing the door behind them on any possible prying eyes. Before Leonardo could remove his clothes himself, Ezio toppled him to the bed, flicking the red beret off to the side, “E-Ezio, what’re you doing?” he asked with a laugh.

“What does it look like, caro?” he quipped as he started to relieve Leonardo of his garb, “I’m undressing you.”

Leonardo gave him a demure smile before his own hands trailed along Ezio’s broad shoulders and down his sides before coming back up and undoing the various clasps across his torso, letting the weapons and belts fall to the floor.

Soon, they were down to undershirts, breeches and boots. Leonardo squirmed as Ezio kissed down his solar plexus, biting his lip. The assassin’s lips kissed up towards his ribs again, and Leonardo couldn’t help but giggle, “E-Ezio, stop that, it tickles…”

He could feel the smirk on the assassin’s lips as he pulled away. Soon, Ezio had Leonardo’s boots pulled off. Much to Leonardo’s surprise and ire, Ezio brought a foot to his lips and kissed the sole, making him jerk and snort. There was a slight stubble on the young Italian’s face and it tickled immensely. The next kiss made Leo wriggle and squirm with a soft “Ezio… Fermata!”

He was too amused to stop.

“You never told me you were ticklish…”

Another kiss to just beneath his toes made them curl, and he giggled and tried to pull his foot away, “Y-You never asked!”

“It’s a very fascinating discovery, amore, I must admit,” he rubbed the stubble against his foot, nuzzling him. Leonardo struggled and laughed, trying to pull away again.

“E-Ezio, if you don’t quit I’ll kick you, I swear it!”

“Oh, va bene.” He placed one last kiss to Leonardo’s toes before setting his leg to the side of his hips. His thumbs hooked into the artisan’s pants and shimmied them down, adoring the light blush on Leonardo’s face and the occasional breathless giggles. He discarded the garment and let his eyes slide over Leonardo’s body.

Leonardo had his mouth open to ask if Ezio was all right, but the words died into a soft gasp, feeling the velvety lips of his assassin on his thigh. Ezio kissed higher and higher until he was at the joint of his thigh and pelvis.

Much to Ezio’s amusement, Leonardo’s gasps and sighs had turned into snickers and squeaks of protest.

He rubbed his stubbled cheek against the flesh and Leonardo positively shrieked in laughter, “My my, here too, caro mio?”

“Ch-Chiudere!” he gasped out between breaths, “S-Stop tickling me and get on with it!”

“If that is what you wish, amore mio,” before Leonardo could protest anymore, Ezio’s lips were brushing against his cock, making him shiver and gasp. Beneath the younger’s touches and kisses he quickly grew hard. His hips tried to buck up as Ezio’s warm mouth slid over him, but he kept his hips pinned. That didn’t stop him from burying his hands in the dark tresses and moaning loudly as Ezio sucked and swallowed around him, tossing his head back when the assassin lightly grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

He all but whined in protest when Ezio moved away to grab something on a small table in the room, but he was back fast enough and littering his chest with near-ticklish kisses. Leonardo tried to relax when he felt the slick fingers against his entrance, and he only moaned slightly when two were pressed in at once.

Ironically, the searing pleasure made the ticklish sensations into something exciting, erotic.

Ezio carefully spread and prepared his lover, always cautious, no matter how many times they had done it before, until he had him moaning and writhing needily. Every kiss he left on Leonardo’s skin made him twitch and groan.

“E-Ezio…! Dio mio, don’t… don’t tease me…” he yelped when Ezio crooked his fingers and oh so teasingly brushed against that spot, “ _Please_!”

Ezio groaned and pulled back, hastily getting the last of his clothing free so he could slick his cock with the salve. Leonardo didn’t even get another chance to beg before Ezio was plunging deep into him, making him cry out in ecstasy.

He was still so amazingly tight… it made Ezio shiver in delight to just feel him. The heels digging into his back and the pitchy, breathy voice commanding him with pleas to move drove him to action. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, reveling in the gasp he got from his lover. A few more adjusted thrusts had him grinding right against his prostate, making Leonardo bow backwards almost completely in half. The moans escaping from the blonde’s mouth were intoxicating, and the hot tightness around his cock was a blindingly painful pleasure.

Ezio’s starting rhythm, a slow even tempo, escalated into faster, harder lovemaking. Leo’s legs quickly went over his shoulders and he leaned over him to kiss him, biting affectionately at his lip, and to go deeper inside him, which drew a high-pitched whine from the artist.

Leonardo did his best to return the kiss, though it was sloppy and uncoordinated. His whole core was singing from the immense pleasure, mingled with just a tad of pain, flushing through him. His arms wrapped around Ezio’s neck, his cock bobbing between them. He nearly came when Ezio grabbed him, stroking to attempt and match his new pace, though it was too erratic.

A strangled cry was pulled from his throat, and he squeezed tightly around the assassin, “Oddio, io vado a…!!”

“Come for me, amore…”

With the husky, rough voice growling in his ear, he came until he saw stars.

\---

The light, feathery touches to his cheek finally roused him from slumber. He cracked open the eye that wasn’t buried against Ezio’s chest to see Ezio resting with one cheek on his palm, propped up on the same elbow, with his other hand now idly playing with his tawny hair.

“Sleep well, Leonardo?”

The artist buried his nose in Ezio’s chest again, “Mmn, bastardo…”

The rich yet soft laugh that vibrated through Ezio’s chest told Leonardo that the assassin was not upset or offended at all, “What, are you sore? Shall I massage it all away?” Ezio’s hand started to make its way lower, but Leonardo grabbed his wrist and wrapped his arm properly back around his shoulders.

“Not tonight, Ezio. I’m content like this.” Experimentally, the artist ran his fingers along Ezio’s ribs and was rewarded with a jerk and a snorted laugh, “Ahhh, so I am not the only one..”

“Cheater.”

“Then you are also a cheater.”

“… bah,” he nuzzled the painter’s hair affectionately, “Details.”

“Precisely…”


End file.
